Casa
by 39medalla
Summary: Después de años de espera Chikane estaba de vuelta, y para Himeko eso era todo lo que importaba.


_**Casa.**_

Ella siempre supo que iba a volver, incluso si los otros no le creyeran. Fue una de las pocas cosas que la había mantenido con vida.

Himeko sintió ira, tristeza, shock, y toda una gama de sentimientos que hierven por encima cuando la vio de nuevo, pero la mayor parte de todo lo que sentío fue alivio. Chikane estaba viva y había vuelto. La calle vacía era tenue, pero reconocio la silueta a lo lejos. Cuando entró en el claro, bajo la farola parpadeante donde estaba, Himeko se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo cuando lanzó un largo suspiro. Tuvo que tomar un momento para extender la mano y tocar su mano antes de que pudiera decir algo. Al ver la cara familiar, Himeko había soltado todo sentido de razonamiento que tenía. Tenía que asegurarme de que no estaba imaginando cosas otra vez. Esto fue real.

Era real.

"Chi- Chikane." Ella sólo fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Su voz era más inestable de lo previsto.

Sus tranquilos ojos azules parecían decir algo.

No aquí.

Himeko entiende, la tomo de la mano para que pudiera seguirla hasta su departamento.

En el fondo de su mente sentía como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Tenía que aguantar.

Su departamente era algo viejo pero habitable, la llevó hasta su habitación. En una luz tenue una pequeña luz ámbar. Himeko ya podía sentir lo que pensaba Chikane. La habitación era inquietante; libros esparcidos alrededor, un sofá de cuero desgastado que probablemente había estado allí, incluso antes de comprar el departamento, y una mesa situada al otro lado de una pared con fotos, mapas, notas entre otras cosas.

"Parese que has estado ocupada los últimos años", bromeó Chikane. Ni siquiera necesitaba decirlo. Cualquiera podía ver el aspecto desgastado en la apariencia de Himeko. Sus brillantes ojos color purpura tenían sombras debajo de ellos y su sonrisa de siempre ahora un conjunto en una línea dura.

"No te ves tan fuerte."

Continuaron mirandose la uno ala otro; sin darse cuenta de cómo había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Fue sólo cuando Himeko se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Chikane, su cara roja de vergüenza. Rápidamente se disculpó. Al menos este lado de ella no había cambiado.

"Está bien." Chikane tomó la mano más pequeña en la suya. La forma en que la miraba era como si quisiera confirmar que la joven que había conocido todavía estaba aquí, pero no lo estaba. Es evidente que ella no había renunciado a su fe con toda la evidencia en la habitación, pero al mismo tiempo ella ya no era la misma después de haber presenciado lo cruel que puede ser el mundo.

"Deberías estar enojado, ya sabes. Gritando por lo menos." Himeko dejó escapar una irritante risa.

"Tienes todo el derecho de estarlo."

Los ojos de Himeko empesaron a mojarse, pero ella se negó a dejar que sus lágrimas escapen. Hizo todo lo posible para centrarse en el calor y la seguridad de su mano agarrando la suya.

Sus hombros temblaban ahora. ¿Por qué era siempre Chikane la que estaba allí, ella era la persona que quería ser? Estar con Chikane siempre le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que no entendia de la vida. Se sentía de esa manera entonces y se sentía de esa manera ahora.

"Himeko." Ella no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas ya estaban manchando su cara hasta que Himeko utilizó su mano libre para secarlas.

Chikane la abrazó. Eran las lágrimas de las personas que dejo, ¿Eran de su debilidad de aquel día? Himeko no lo sabía y se sentía más perdida que nunca. Sostuvo a Chikane tan fuerte como pudo. Himeko pensó que se rompería si no lo hacía. Ella reprimió emociones en los últimos años por las apariencias. Todo su equipo estaría decepcionado si se enteraran de lo débil que su líder era verdaderamente.

Todo era mucho más fácil cuando Chikane no estaba mas. Cuando Chikane cerro el espacio entre ellas no protestó, pero Himeko no esperaba que ella hiciera lo que hizo a continuación.

Cuando Chikane la besó parecía complemento salir de su autocompasión y despertó algo más. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esta cercanía, siempre asegurándose de mantener una cierta distancia física de ella y Chikane en aquel entonces, si era subconsciente o conscientemente. Los dedos delgados de Himeko se enredaron en su cabello azulmarino. Había un sentido de urgencia en su agarre. Su beso era torpe de su inexperiencia, pero aprendió rápidamente. Cuando Chikane se apartó para mirarla. Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato.

"No tengo derecho a ser llamado un ser humano, por lo que hize", Chikane continuó: "Pero tú eres. Himeko Kurusugawa, tú eres un angel, así que no debes perder la esperanza. "

Ella no recordaba esta sensacion, si alguna vez la sintio en el pasado, no recordaba ese momento, pero podía sentir algo en su pecho y listo para estallar. La cantidad de atención y la confianza en la voz de Chikane tenía la capacidad de romperla. Himeko inició el beso esta vez y sabía que no iba a parar allí. Tomar su mano no fue suficiente. Tenía que sentir. La intensidad del beso la dejó mareada. Himeko ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había levantado del suelo hasta que su espalda se puso en contacto con la superficie de la cama.

Ella la besó con tanto coraje ciego como lo hizo con otra cosa. Himeko sintió como si esta sería su única oportunidad de abrazarlo como si nunca fuera a hacerlo otra vez, como si fuera a desvanecerse de repente como antes. Ella quería estar con Chikane más que nada en este momento. Chikane la miró a los labios con el mismo fervor.

Si Himeko tenía la opción de hacer este lugar más que algo temporal, seguramente habría elegido un sofa en vez de una cama.

Necesitadas manos estaban por todas partes. Alcanzar y tirando, tirando de la ropa para retirarla. Los botones de las camisas salieron volando, pero no importaba ahora. Con la camisa de Chikane, Himeko fue capaz de acariciar sus cicatrices bajo su toque.

Recordaba los tiempos más felices. Himeko nunca habría esperado que años más tarde, estuvieran haciendo esto.

Dejó a Chikane tomar la iniciativa, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus toques inhábiles sólo se desaceleró el ritmo hacia abajo, y eso era algo que no quería. Himeko gritó y gimió ante su toque, experto. Mordió la mano, consciente de sí misma de los ruidos extraños que suscitó. Le besó las sienes suavemente, diciéndole que estaba bien y de alguna manera lo fue. Himeko sólo podía temblar de placer.

Cuando ella la atrajo para otro acalorado beso, sus manos torpemente contactadas con el cinturón. Chikane buscó sus ojos. Parecía vacilante, pero ella aseguró su decisión en silencio cuando ella puso su mano suavemente en la mejilla. Himeko sabía que era lo que necesitaba antes de que Chikane la ayudara a quitar el resto de sus prendas.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero el ritmo se hizo facil. Su mano estaba corriendo de arriba a abajo de sus muslo para ayudar a calmar el dolor dentro de ella. Cuando Himeko quería más, Chikane obedeció. Su nombre era el único que escapó de sus labios. Había algo reconfortante en el sonido de su respiración junto a su oído. Tener a Chikane tan cerca le hiso darse cuenta de que tan grande era el agujero que dejó en su vida. Eran amigas, Compañeras, Novias y Esposas. Chikane era irremplazable. Si tuviera que hirse de nuevo, Himeko la volveria a esperar.

El bobinado calor dentro de ella estaba a punto de estallar. Se sentía como que iba a consumirla. Cuando Chikane puso su mano en ella y la tocó en el lugar correcto, Himeko se había ido. Podía sentir sus momentos de liberación más tarde, cuando el calor se deslizó fuera de ella. Himeko colocó besos de luz a lo largo del cuello de Chikane mientras continuaba abrazandola.

Había docenas de preguntas que aún necesitan ser contestadas, pero ella decidió guardarlas para más tarde.

Nada más importaba, Chikane estaba en casa.


End file.
